


Fanarts: Traitors

by candream



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan is the first one to find Aslan in her own world. Unfortunately that’s only one of her problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanarts: Traitors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Traitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179831) by [Nicky_Gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel). 



> nickygabriel, I hope I got your story right and that you like my arts.


End file.
